Don't Steal My Penny
by Benji-Loves-Gaara
Summary: Me and my friends get warped into Naruto Land....hehehe, it shall be facinating....
1. Have You Ever Seen a Mop?

Have You Ever Seen a Mop?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

Haha, this is something we simply made at lunch and wanted to see how weird and messed up we could make it. Enjoy, flames are welcomed with open hearts...Oh, and Hinata has a clone in this...

(Random pregnant lady walks by)

Hinata: Oh my god a fetus!

Kiba: What? Where? What fetus?

Hinata: (slap) Retard! Use the Byakugan! Oh, right never mind.

(Itachi walks by with Sara clinging to arm)

Sasuke: (runs up behind) IM GONNA KILL YOU! (pulls on neckband)

Sara: (still clinging) Don't touch him! He's infinitely smexier than you!

Sasuke: (stops chasing) but...but...(sniffles) I thought you loved ME!

Kiba: Oh my god! Sara's cheating! On Itachi's brother!

Itachi: (gasp) How could you?

(Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro come in)

Gaara: Hi

(Sara screams and hides behind Itachi)

Gaara: (cries) Nobody likes me!

Temari: (hugs)

Sara: Don't kill me!

(Random wizard poofs into room)

Kankuro: Oh my god! A wizard!

Wizard: My name is Gandolf thank you.

Kankuro: Ohhhhh sooorrry, Mr. OMG I HAVE A FREAKIN NAME!

Gandolf: (slaps)

Temari: (grabs Kankuro) calm boy, sit.

Kankuro: (sits)

Gaara: continues crying

Temari: TOO MUCH EMOTIONAL STRESS!

(Sasuke and Itachi continue fighting)

Sara: (grab Itachi) AHHHHHHHH

Hinata: singing FETUUUUUUUSSSS

Kiba: I'm confused...(leaves)

Pregnant woman: BASTARD! (kicks Hinata)

Hinata: (gasp, kicks back)

Itachi: BITCH FIGHT

----------far, FAR away (in our lunchroom)--------------------

Zoe: I am NOT in love with Orochimaru!

Benji: (holds up paper that says "Zoe loves Orochimaru") Yes you are

Zoe: IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Benji: (being strangled) AIR

Alexandra: Am I the only SANE one here?

Madison: Im relatively normal

Alexandra: suuuuure you are

Benji: I love air!

Leah: You love everything!

Benji: noooooo...yesssss...What's your point?

Mr Brandon: Hardcore means your shoelaces are untied!

Everyone: What?

Mr Brandon: (humming) lalala (walks away)

Lzz: What the fuck?

Tim: I AM A GOTHIC DRUMMER!

Melina: (hits Tim with cheese)

Lzz: Fish heads!

Melina: Ah!

Benji: Where's Sara?

(Everyone gets really quiet)

Zoe: She left to fall in love with Itachi.

Melina: Aw, I wanted to go

Benji: Damnitt out of pencils

(goes downstairs, comes up with handful of pencils)

Mom: What are you doing?

Benji: Writing about fetus's

Mom: right... (thinking _Where did we go wrong?)_

Alexandra: Who's Itachi?

(Everyone stares in disbelievment)

Tim: gothic?

Melina: Cheese on forehead!

Tim: (skulks)

Zoe: Alex is not worthy of Itachi...

Lzz: (kicks Alexandra) BITCH!

Melina: Shikamaru is sexy

Benji: The stripper?

Tuna: BOO

everyone: TALKING TUNA!

Lzz: cool

Tuna: ABRAKADABRA!

(All fall into really cool vortex)

Alexandra: oh no! I was left behind...oh well

-------------------------------(closet)----------------------------

Melina: squishy...ow

Lzz: DOORKNOB! (opens door)

Zoe: Why is there a closet here?

(We look around see trees)

Benji: SQUIRREL

Matt: Oh my god Leah. I LOVE YOU!

Leah: AHHHHH! (hides behind Higgs)

Higgs: Why the fuck am I here?

Ms. Sammons: (tangled in bed sheets with Bill Nye the Science Guy and Mr. Warren) Ah!

Higgs: Free porn!

Mr. Warren: Oh, Bill, you're so firm!

Bill Nye the Science Guy: Mr. Warren you're a property of matter

Lzz: I always wondered what his pickup line was.

Benji: (blink) Why?

Lzz: (blushes) No reason...

Mr. Brandon: I don't like lectures

Leah: OH SHUT UP!

Zoe: (stabs Mr Brandon) Whoah, where did I get a knife?

Higgs: I want a knife

Taylor: OMG is he dead? (starts humping)

Tim: NECROPHYLIAC!

Melina: (hits Tim with cheese...again)

Tim: Why cheese? Why not melons?

Taylor: Oh yeeeaaa Mr. Brandon!

Ms. Sammons: Is this appropriate?

Tim: no

Lzz: I think poser ninjas with yellow hair are sexy!

hehe. Hope you enjoyed if you didn't, then flame me...boo hoo. Hahahahahahahaha I rule the world!

Love

Benji!


	2. Wizards like Hot Chocolate

1Wizards like Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Lord of the Rings or Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

Once again. Flames are more than welcome.

Thanks Sara (FullMetal Llama) and JessicaWonka for reviewing.

ON WITH THE STORY! This goes on after we meet up with the folks from naruto, and because I can't think of a good way for us to meet you guys don't get that chapter. After many sexual Intereactions we all hang out where the closet was.

Sara: (Opens closet door)

(Kankuro and Puppets are having an orgasm)

Sara: Not AGAIN! (Drags kankuro out of closet)

(While this is going on Higgs and Temari are locked in a battle for their lives...a chess battle naturally.)

Chess pieces: FOOLISH MORTALS! (Attacks the pregnant lady)

Pregnant lady: NOOOO!

Temari: God damn chess pieces...(chases after chess pieces)

Higgs: I wish that girl was in my pants...

Kankuro: WHAT?!? (Goes into sibling defensive mode)

Higgs: AHHHHHH

Benji: (petting a squirrel) Squirrel...squirrel...

Ms Sammons: (magically found some clothes) What is going ON?

Kankuro: Well I was having sex with my puppets, the chess pieces are chasing the pregnant lady and the chess pieces are being stalked by my sister and I'm about to kill that young blonde boy over there.

Ms Sammons: Oh. I shouldn't have asked...

Kankuro: (Starts chasing Higgs)

Higgs: HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!

Sara: (In a very high pitched girly voice) oh Kaaaaankurooooo! I want to have your babies!

Kankuro: (stops) Really?

Sara: Yes... (Leads kankuro into closet)

(Everyone gets silent while strange noises come from the closet)

Benji: Go freeeeeee Mr. Squirrel.

Everyone: (Jacking off in various ways to the noises form the closet)

(Sara and Kankuro come out for the closet)

Everyone: (Has their pants down) Awwwwww

Lzz: Dudes that was so sick nasty!

Sasuke: You piss me off you little lying cheerleader poser thing.

Lzz You're all talk and no show!

Sasuke: wanna bet?

Lzz: yeah.

Sasuke: (kills Lzz) (mumbles) make a bet with me why dontcha...

Kankuro: I still need to molest that young blonde boy..

But Higgs was NOWHERE to be found!

The Search for Higgs also and more formally known as Eric.

Higgs is running as fast as he possibly can trying to get away from the evil and molest-bound Kankuro. Racing through the trees-what am I talking about? He's running okay? There are lots of trees and Kankuro and everyone else are chasing afer him. (How's THAT for non-descriptive?)

Kankuro: I'm going to MOLEST you until there's nothing left!!!!!

(Kankuro stops to choose which direction he wishes to go in, everyone starts to mumble)

Kankuro: SILENCE! I kill you!

(Back by the closet Taylor and Ms Sammons are getting it on with Lzz's corpse)

Sara: (comes running at Kankuro holding a Hoe (The gardening tool not a person mind you) above her head) DIE YOU CHEATING MANWHORE!

Kankuro: No but Sara! I love you!

Sara: I DON'T CARE! (Hits Kankuro with the hoe)

(Kankuro dies)

Sara: But...I didn't MEAN to kill him!

Benji: Go Mr. Squirrel...

Squirrel: Abrakadabra!

(Kankuro comes back to life)

(Squirrel leaps back into Benji's arms Benji cuddles with the squirrel)

Kankuro: Man...Don't be dead...it SUCKS.

Griddy: What happenend?

Naomi: GRIDDY! (Starts to rape Griddy)

Kankuro: THAT happened!

Tim: Why is everyone dying and getting raped all of a sudden.

Benji: Well according to this list your next..

Tim: (dies)

Benji: SEE! It's all part of the plot-line!

(Taylor and Ms Sammons finally catch up to everyone, they are drenched in sweat and Taylor has Vaseline on his hands.)

Taylor: What did we miss?

Sasuke: Everything.

Itachi: You missed people getting raped and killed and I'm surprised your not humping Tim—Too late...

Sasuke: Ew.

Orochimaru: Sasuke..I want your body more than anything else!

Sasuke: Orochimaru! What did I say about saying things like that in public!

Orochimaru: sorry...

Melina: Look its Jesus!

Naomi: WHERE! Is it in the bread again?

Melina: In the skyyyyyy.

(We all look up to see none other than Jesus looking down upon us)

Sara: Look a blowtorch!!!!! (burns Jesus) Oh...shit..am I going to hell now?

Jesus: YOU CANT KILL ME THAT EASILY SUCKERS! (Drives away on a Harley-Davidson motorcycle while doing wheelys)

Gaara: That wasn't Jesus! It was Gandolf dressed up!

Gandolf: But I'm right here!

Gaara: No Gandolf the white!

Temari: Does this mean we have to hunt him down?

Gaara: YES!

Madison: YAY! An adventure!

Melissa: Oh! Do we get to ride PONIES?

Gaara: We can ride SAND ponies! (Makes lots of sand ponies)

Everyone: YAY!

Ok that's all I can do for now, I realize it's a bit short but I'm at a writers block and now I have to satisfy Sara's needs and make her a mini-chapter. So I hope you people liked it!'

Love

Benji


	3. Sara's Mini Chapter!

1This is Sara's mini-chapter!

Because refuses to allow me to use the star thing, I use parenthesis!

Disclaimer: Although I totally own Charles the Squirrel I unfortunately do not own Naruto...nor

do own Jesus.

Sara: Hi! I'm Sara! I love blowtorches!

Jesus: Sara I believe you need a time out.

Sara; NEVER! (Kills Jesus) MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Sara the chapter hasn't even started yet.

Sara: Oops.

Me: (sigh) ok Charles.

Squirrel: Cheep. (Makes Jesus live)

Jesus: On with it already you're just wasting space!

Sara: Ok, ok.

Chapter 2.325

Sara: I am Sara. (Points to blowtorch) that is my flame-machine! I lie to cause destruction and

fire! FIRE! FIRE! (Burns down leaf village)

Naruto NO! The RAMEN!

Sara: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (flames everything else)

Everyone who is still alive (Jesus not included): SARA!

Sara: Well it's not like any of this matters. It's not really in the story anyway.

Everyone: Oh yeah. Ok then, never mind.

Sara: (burns everyone reading this) HA! What cha' gonna do now? Huh? Huh?

Me: Ok Sara that's enough...

Sara: NOOO! Five more minutes?!?!

Me: Fine.

Sara: Well I don't really have anything else to burn...

Me: Ok then this si OVER!

The END


End file.
